Game Of Thrones : Coldharbour
by SkyDelano
Summary: I am Selene Volkihar, Daughter Of Coldhrbour and daughter of the late Lord Harkon, father of the Volkihar bloodline. 200 years ago I undertook my trial and rose as what I am today. A gift, a curse, call it what you will but everyday I fear that it will be my undoing.
1. Selene Volkihar

Selene Volkihar

-The first daughter of Colharbour can be roughly dated back to at least the early First Era. Lamae Beolfag was a Nordic virgin who was raped by Molag Bal, a wholly evil deadric prince. It is recorded that after the ordeal, Molag Bal shed a droplet of blood on her brow and left her to die.

During the night she passed into death, but as her funeral pyre was still burning she emerged as the first pure-blooded vampire.

Since Lamae, a tradition developed among Molag Bal worshipping cults which dictated that females be offered to him on the 20th of Evening star, his summoning day. Few survive the ordeal and those who do emerge as pure-blooded vampires. Being selected as an offering was considered to be an honor that was not rejected lightly.-

I am Selene Volkihar, Daughter Of Coldhrbour and daughter of the late Lord Harkon, father of the Volkihar bloodline. 200 years ago I undertook my trial and rose as what I am today. A gift, a curse, call it what you will but everyday I fear that it will be my undoing. Vampires get a bad name given the way we work, draining every ounce of blood from your veins as you sleep in comfort, maybe to wake as one yourself. In Tamriel, Vampires are what you warn your children about before they fall asleep. Taken seriously, not in the slightest, feared, most definitely.

Not only am I a fully fledged vampire but I was vampire royalty. . once. An ancient brotherhood known as the Dawnguard wiped out coven's and families of my kind. They took my home, my father and my sister away from me forever. If it wasnt for my housemaid, who thought so highly of me, I would have never escaped The Castle Volkihar Massacre.

I remember her waking me up in the middle of the night and forcing me out of my warm bed. How she knew about the invasion I will never know, with age comes knowledge I guess, she took it to her grave also.

I can say with all certainty that the years that followed were the worst in my life. Only a week on the roads, feeding on whatever animal I could to survive, I was kidnapped and dragged, kicking and screaming into a bandits camp. There I was passed around like a whore, beaten and degraded until only a raw instinct remained. One night I got my hands on a dagger and slit their throats while they slept. I left the chief until last, my incisors had the privilege of tearing out his throat that night.

Then I understood that Tamriel wasnt a safe place for me. I had to go somewhere quieter, less aware of the vampire menace, I chose Westeros.

Here the ground is blanketed by a sheet of snow and she sky is as grey as my eyes. I have resorted to wearing furs as a source of warmth as one can't get a warm bed without coin, which I have little to none of. I spend weeks haunting the roads for prey. On good nights I get a carriage with a nobleman inside, they never carry too much gold but often enough to get me through another week.

I walk through the snow, kicking up the flakes that find their way onto my boots. My fingers are numb and my nose has taken to the usual shade of bright red in this weather. Ever since that night with those bandits I swore I would never play the victim ever again. So I carry a dagger that can easily be found notched on my left hip.

A sudden ice wind clashes into the back of my skull forcing chestnut-brown strands of hair to blow across my face uncontrollably. My acute senses pick up the scent of horse and it's not long before they are in view. A large group of men cladded in black charge on towards me, they don't seem to be in any mind to halt so I step out of their way.

Time eases to a standstill as the last man passes by. He glances at me with a pair of deep brown eyes that cut through mine like blades, his black tangled hair catches the breeze and then I receive his scent. My lips quiver and my knees buckle under the weight. His scent intoxicate's me like a drug, lining my teeth and lunges with desire. A hunger awakens in me, a hunger I have never felt before.

Unable to withstand the spasm I fall to me knees. My fingers rush to my gums as my incisors that have almost doubled in size, their sharpness slicing my lips drawing crimson blood to fall from the corners of my mouth. The blood holds a sharp contrast to the pure white snow..

**Please review, your thoughts give me determination to write on.**


	2. The Wall Of Ice

The Wall Of Ice

I push through the snow following the, now faint, scent of the man. There's nothing but whiteness and the howling wind that sounds remarkably like a pack of of lycans in the distance. I welcome the blizzard, with its ferocious winds and deep drifting snow, hoping that it may keep the metaphorical lycans far from me.

I feel as if I've been walking for days, my feet ache and I am as cold as the cobblestone beneath my boot. I vaguely remember the euphoric feeling that caused me to feel weak and drop to my knees. One thing is for certain, not any man has put such an infliction on me in all my years of living. I will find him and I will quench my hunger.

This is the lone thing that keeps me walking, pushing on through the deep snow. When I feel as if my legs can't withstand any more, I see a light in the distance. I let out a sigh of great relief not even realising that my numb feet have began to pick up speed. As I get closer the light illuminates a long-house. The sound of folk music and the clashing of tankards suggest an Inn. With my final burst of energy I make it to the entrance.

I reach for the handle but somewhere in my subconsciousness a voice calls to me and I remember.

"Even here the rules apply, should've guessed as much" I say allowed as I remember the ancient vampiric rule.

My fingers clench into a hard fist and I knock hard on the door. My knock is answered by a weary old women who looks to be afraid of the outside.

"What are you doing out in that my dear, you'll catch your death" she says with a furrowed brow.

The feeble woman opens the door wide but I dare not pass the threshold.

"Come in you fool" she exclaims, pointing her crooked finger to he crowded fire place.

I nod, thanking her for her unnecessary kindness and I leave the raging snow behind me for now. I follow the woman's direction to the fire, moving closer and sitting down I rub my arms over and over. The woman leaves my company to attend the busy bar. She mumbles something about getting me a room in a short while but my gaze is too transfixed on the warm flames that rise from the logs.

Only a sparse amount of people gather by the fire, most have turned to drink to keep them warm. They were getting so drunk that they were causing quite a fuss. One fist passed swiftly by my nose, not directed at me but the man beside me. A brawl had broken out. I stood up abruptly. The two men looked into my eyes and noticed my anger and like two children being scorned the sat back down. I had had enough.

"Lunatics" I scorn, as I spin on my heels and head to the woman by the bar. Leaving bellows of laughter behind me.

"I'd like my room now please" I say, trying to subside my anger.

The woman points to a room door and I begin to walk away. Only two feet stand between me and a warm bed when she grabs the scruff of my hood. Spinning around I'm met my a wrinkly palm. My instant response is to slap two gold coins in her hand. The woman raises her head to me, gives me a crooked smile and brushes my cheek.

"Goodnight dear"

I once knew a woman like her, brash and kind all wrapped in a wrinkled bag of flesh. This rush of nostalgia reminds of my old family. My corrupted father and loving sister, they warrant much but they were family. . my family.

When I wake the room is flooded with moonlight. I clutch the covers and pull them tightly over my head. If I strain my eyes with such light my brain might short-circuit.

I desire not to linger here. I rush to the floor and grab my fur hood, fix it loosely around my head and leave the Inn in the dead of night.

I dreamt of him last night, that man. How he looked and how he smelt, I imagined how he would taste. Even the thought causes my eyes to flutter. I follow the road until it looks like I have reached the edge of the world. A monstrosity mound made of ice stretches out upon the vast horizon as far as the eye can see. . .

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>I would like to thank everyone who has taken the time to read my story and a special thank you to everyone who reviewed / Favorited / Followed. It really means a lot to me. Keep the reviews coming they are immensely appreciated. I know its not the longest story out there but bare with me, I'm new to all this. **XXX**


	3. Jon Snow

Jon Snow

I am met with an unforgiving courtyard, fortified with a rustic wooden wall. It's all quite pathetic. These doors could be easily demolished and the hand full of watch men slain, but I'm not their enemy today. I slip passed the watch men with finesse and ease not even leaving footprints in the fresh snow.

He has been here. In the stables, the armoury, the yard, the feast hall, everywhere. His smell is so unique and distinct it overpowers the rest which pale in comparison. I walk silently up a set of wooden steps, biting down on my bottom lip every time they creak beneath my toes. My fingers trail the wood railing where he undoubtedly touched. An attempt to hide would be indeed futile.

The dormitory. Where he may be fast asleep unaware of the monster in pursuit. I enter the dorm but I receive vile scents of perspiration and filthy ale, my red nose shrivels in disgust. This is not him, he is the fine wine amongst the ale, a lion among sheep.

I walk backward from the room of sleeping men with my arms dangling by my side almost prepared to accept defeat. Then I hear scratching at one of the doors on the lower lever of the fortified structure. It's a mut.

My fingers intertwine with hook on the latch. He lays just beyond this pathic door. With no protection. .

I only move the door to ajar when the mut nuzzles it open and sits on the floor staring at my stature with retreated ears. An invitation. I kneel by the dog and stroke his petrified head gently. We never had animals back at Castle Volkihar, well we had slaves and human cattle that we drank from but no furry creatures. Father hated them, too innocent. This is no ordinary mut, its a runt. It's fur as white as the snow and its eyes almost blood red. It's no less endearing, as it eyes me as if I've got something to give.

I walk passed to pay no more attention. I see him then, laying on his belly fast asleep. I stand by the end of his bed and survey him with detail. He is clearly tormented with nightmares, of what I haven't the foggiest but it's too cold to have your blankets kicked to your feet. He is wearing only a smooth covering of sweat that coats his velvet skin like oil giving it a memorising shine in the moonlight. An unmistakeable shiver forces me to shut the door tight behind me to keep him as warm as possible. I don't want to break this provocative sight. I am imminently drawn to his naked body like a moth to light. From his perfect bottom to his muscular back. He taunts my eyes and my feelings grow stronger. His face is curtained by his black tangled hair, this aggravates me to an extent making me walk over to him and kneel by his bed side and part the intersections of hair.

My fingers find his face. I touch parts of him I haven't dared to dream about. His heavy, dark eyebrows, the curve of his cheek, the line of his nose, the hollow at the base of his neck. I trace the outline of stubble on his jaw and finally work my way to his lips. Soft and full, slightly chapped. His breath warms my chilled skin.

He is the one thing I can never completely have. Were of two different worlds. My fangs retract slowly from my gums and I open my mouth slightly. I lower my head to his bare neck and shower gentle kisses across his jaw line and finish at his lips. I hesitate and for good reason. His eyes begin to hazily open revealing a pair of dazed deep brown eyes. Still groggy and un-startled he raises his hand to my icy cheek.

"If this were a dream, you'd disappear if I touched you" he forces with a tired groan.

His palm touches my cheek and I instinctively lie into it longingly with my eyes closed. The moment is erupted quickly by his sudden realisation that I am a real person rather than a figment of his imagination. His first reaction is to grasp the blankets at his feet and rush them to his groin then he grabs his knife from under the pillow.

"Who the hell are you" his tone going from soft and gentle to rough and gravely within a matter of seconds.

"I. . I am Selene" I manage to spit out sounding weak and defenceless which is far from what I really am. In slight remembrance of the night with the bandits I show my sharp pearl white fangs, reminding him who was now fully in control. . .

I draw my weapon, a dagger, that of a pointed prong shaped metal baton, with two curved prongs projecting from the handle.

I can tell that I am unlike any woman he has seen before by the look in his eyes. On the defensive, shocked and slightly aroused.

"What is your name" I ask, sounding more harsh than intended.

"Jon Snow". .


	4. Obisdion

A Woman Like Me

Neither of us speak. I stand, dagger aimed straight as the crows fly and he sits, eyeing me with great uncertainty.

I take note of his every movement with hasteful eyes. His fist clenched on the fur under him, the rise and fall of his chest and his parted lips with panting breath. I want to say something but there are no words that can dignify what I have done. I'm of Royal descent and I have acted like common ravel, trespassing and seeking a trophy.

I'm sure he's studying me also. His eyes trace the outline of my aristocratic features, obstructed with strands of hair and eyes my foreign blade with an air of curiosity.

" What is it made from " he asks

" My dagger ? " I question

Snow nods.

" Obsidian " I reply. His eyes widen and his body becomes anxious

" Dragon Glass " he corrects.

His acknowledgement causes me to admire my impermeable dagger, wanting to tell him who gave it to me and why ? but he acts faster. Jon grabs me by my shoulders and spins me around. Before I come to any realisation he has a long valyrian steel sword at my neck. I curse silently at myself.

" Why are you here ? "

His question raises a thousand of their likeness in my mind; I don't reply. . .

He flops me down onto a chair and wraps a knotted rope around my arms and waist. Then he turns to his disregarded clothes and dresses himself.

" How did a woman like you come to find an Obsidian blade " he questions as he sits himself on the bedside.

" A woman like me " I retort, " Where I come from the Obsidian ore is as common as muck , so common my home was built of it, brick by brick. Its towers parted the clouds"

" And where do you come from . . Selene "

" Tamriel "

He's never heard of it.

" Is that over the wall ? " he questions, now sounding overly interested.

" Yes it is " I lie through my teeth. Somehow I feel this will keep me alive.

" I'm taking you to commander Mormont " he says as he hauls me from the chair with one strong arm.

We walk out, back into the horrid snow. His dog looks much more vicious in this light. It's no dog, it's a wolf and a large one at that. Snarling as we pass him.

Before I know it I'm thrown onto the floor in-front of this illusive commander Mormont.

" When I woke up she was in my room, she claims to be from Tamriel " Snow tells his commander as he passes over my Obsidion dagger.

" And you didn't break your vow, your a strong man. If a woman like this had been found by any other man shed av'been tore a new one "

The man is quite tall and authoritative. His hair is grey and his beard follows suit.

" But this is no ordenary woman Jon Snow, check your neck "

My eyes widen, how does he know. I look back to Jon, who rubs his neck calmly with the palm of his hand"

" Nothin " he says with slanted eyes.

" She is a woman of the night, a daughter of darkness" with his implications he provides me with a gift, a backhand across my icy cheek. The force makes me wince and clutch my jaw. I notice Jon becoming very uneasy, he lightly grips his sword.

" Is that necessary commander "

" Would you prefer if I let her tare your throat out with her teeth and let her feast on your blood; She wouldn't stop there, shed kill us all. . . . I know her kind well "

" Her kind ? " Snow questions.

" A vampire "

" Please, I would never. . " I'm cut off

"Silence" he roars, making me tremble.

" She is no threat to us, we could use her for navigation over the Wall " Snow pleads.

" We could never trust her, she must be burned to ash at the stake "

" She will be my duty, I will never leave her side and will kill her myself if she steps out of line "

" You want to keep her ? . . . .how will you even feed your new pet, Snow "

" She can feed on the wildlings "

This draws the commanders attention. " Fine . .but if she kills or even looks at one of my men I will cut her head from her ivory shoulders and burn it ! "

Snow gives his commander a nod and turns to. I am then clutched by my underarms and my feet meet the floor as Snow clutches my biceps.

" Don't do nothin your not supposed to or I'll kill you, I mean it " he says as he shakes me.

In all that has happened in my miserable life I would have never had expected this. I'm a prisoner now. I can bet my life that every deadric god is plotting a most horrific death for me, I am disgracing my vampiric gift. I could have killed every man on this side of the wall and I didn't. A vampire with morale. . . .pathetic.

Snow leads me across the court yard and into the stables. He lets out a few inaudible words and grunts as he clears a space on the floor, covers it in loose hay and blankets it over in a fur skin rug. He stands back to admire his handy work and gestures towards me with an emotionless look.

" There " Snow mumbles before leaving the stables.

I can hear a sharp clanking sound of the latch falling into place, locking me into the stable. I stand with limp arms looking down at my bedding.

"Get some sleep if you can, we leave at the crack of dawn" Snow growls at the door.

In a burst of rage I stamp over to the door " How will you live with yourself, leaving me out here while you sleep in your warm bed, your parents must be so proud "

Science replies before he does " Yes . . how will I live with myself " he shouts before I hear his footsteps cross the icy ground.

I pull myself away from the wooden door and slam my back into it. I let my lame body slide down until my end reaches the cold ground. I refuse to sleep in the bed he made so I decide I sleep where I am, sitting propped by the door. In the beginning I try to fight the sleep but eventually . . .


	5. Craster

Craster

"Beauty is dangerous but intelligence is lethal" that's what my mother always told me while she combed my hair during those long winter nights. Until now I hadn't fully realised what a wise woman she was. The nights watch men have taken me prisoner and are using me as their weapon. Travelling for days, through empty wildling villages. Sometimes the scouts would find a straggler, my meal for the day. But I haven't been so lucky for a while.

I stare at the rope bindings on my wrists and follow the rope to Snow who has clasped it between the rains of his horse. I follow along beside him an when he feels me drifting away he pulls me closer. Sometimes I think he does it just to get a reaction.

When I look around at the other men poised on their horses I often get a returning look filled with lustful desire. And now I know why Snow has such a distinct smell, he has never been with a woman before. Like these men have, well most of them. Not too far from Snows side is a large, befuddled looking man. I've heard Snow call him Sam. I haven't the slightest idea how is in any way a necessity to these men but they keep him. Why ? he's not exactly intimidating though his heart _is_ kind. In the days before we left he brought me food and " drink " and was my soul companion for all that time. Apparently he was following Snows orders. Never the less, his kindness was much appreciated.

In the distance I see smoke coming from a keep. Snow, being the commanders steward, is always within hands reach giving me a vantageable earshot as to what they talk about.

I thought the commander talked bad of me but in no way as bad as that man. Craster, who has many wives and most of whom are also his own daughters . . . I have gathered.

Snows face is often expressionless and drole. Attractive of course but when Crasters name is mentioned, Snows face shrivels into a snarl. He's repulsed by him and he has all the reason to be. But its the fact the Craster has no sons intrigues Snow to the point of constant questions. He even asked me a question or two. I answered honestly when I can but when he asks me what do I think he does with his boys, I lie. I think that it's for the best.

When we reach the keep there are no men in sight, just women and their baby's. Snow's thoughts are elsewhere when his feet hit the mucky ground. He disregards my bindings leaving me to gather up the rope. I lift my head to begin a long argument about being respectful but he's long gone. Into the keep with Mormont. I decide not to follow and revel in my brief freedom, spending all of my time oogling in the face of Snows horse.

" He is such an mean man, I feel sorry for you " I say,brushing his long black horse pats his foot into the muck as if he knew what I was talking about.

When I look in the direction on the keep I see Snow standing in the doorway. I notice the faces of the men facing him and they seem to be having a good time. But at whose expense. I drag a loose strand of hair behind my ear and make my way over to the keep.

Craster sits in-front of a large fire pit, his repulsive features illuminated by the red glow of the flame. He has a young girl on his arm whose look of depressive sorrow disheartens me. I have arrived too late to know what they are talking about but their language is so repulsive I cringe on every word.

" Bastard " they call him. A derogatory term I'm not used to to but it cuts through me like the rest, maybe slightly more because it's direct it at him.

" And who is this young woman " Craster calls across the pit to me.

I lift my head in response " I am Selene "

" Well " Craster says surveying the room " You are too radiant my dear, your beauty is far greater than any of my daughters " I notice his hand drop to his crotch and that's when a large arm is sprawled out in-front of me.

" Ahh, she must be the bastards little harlot " Craster says. In return bellows of laughter shoot from the lungs of the surrounding men. I don't let it linger, turning on my heels and walking back out into the muck.

* * *

><p>When the sun descends behind the surrounding mountains and darkness bites at every corner of the keep, everyone heads straight to bed. .except Snow and I. He decides to show me how to sharpen blades in Crasters inadequate forge.<p>

" Don't tell me just show me " I pleed getting tired of the repetition.

" Your such noble bastard " I say sarcastically , this time I try to get a reaction

" Such a gentle vampire " he retorts with a playful smirk

" How taken you were to show everyone how the beautiful woman was your prisoner "

" Who said you were beautiful " he says, now showing a full set of pearl white teeth.

" Well there must be a reason you cant take your eyes off me " I retort .

And that spoils the mood with awkwardness. I have only stated the obvious.

Snow lifts his head with a smile.

" What ? "

" Nothin " his smile disappears as he looks over his shoulder.

" Craster " he gasps at the cry of the baby in his arms as he heads makes a bee line for the deep forest,

Snow bursts from his seat and walks in the direction of the fleeing man.

" No, you stay " he snaps at me

I don't argue and stay put. . . . . .

After ten minutes have passed and I grow tired of fiddling with the blade Snow had been sharpening, I decide to follow them into the depths. I dont have to to force through the snow for long until I see blood on the ground.

" Harlot " a voice calls from the darkness. Its Craster ! and he's standing over Snows beaten body !

Craster lunges at me and we fall into the snow. Technically , I am unarmed . But no one should underestimate the harm that fingernails can do , especially if the target is unprepared , I manage to rake mine down on Crasters face causing blood to flow and damage to one eye. As he retreats cursing a dozen times in my direction, Snow makes it to his feet.

In a swift movement Snow swings an icy fist over Crasters damaged eye and pins him to tree.

After speaking some quiet words not intended for my ears, his arm wraps around my waist and he walks me back to the keep.

" What did he do with the child " I ask but receive a sorrowful look on his behalf.

" He killed it didn't he ? "

" It was a boy " he growls.


	6. My First And Last

My First And Last

"Please hold still " I plead as I make a futile attempt to clean the gash on Snows brow.

I haven't been this close to him since the first night we met. There is but one difference, he is fully aware of me and my gentle touch.

" What did he do to the boy Snow ? " I mange to say without a choke.

He looks upset and takes a deep breath as if to begin a long argument. So before he can talk I stop his lips with a long kiss. I feel it again , the thing i only felt once before and this time he returns it.

Snow scoops me up in his arms and carries me over to the bed. I try to get out of his lap to pull him down with me. But he has trapped me with his right arm, locked around my waist, while he pulls my face to his with his left hand. He finally got his fingers into my chestnut mane he'd been admiring since he watched it fall from its bindings behind my head. He kisses me, gently at first, just tasting my blood tainted mouth. Neither of us close our eyes. Each, for our own reasons, a little wary of what was happening.

Snow gave in first, when he realized he no longer wanted to hide anything from me. It didn't seem necessary. He let his guard down so I could see how much he wanted this. When I saw the open desire on his face and felt the first gentle touch of his hands on my body. I have found what I was looking for and I deepen the kiss, pressing down on his lips with my own. Snow follows my lead.

He is the most alluring man I have ever met. A rare mixture of beauty and solidness. It made me feel strange.

I have fallen in love with him entirely. Though _he_ hadn't been looking for it. It just happened. As he imagined it happened to every other man in Westeros. A look of confusion showers on my face when he breaks the kiss.

I'm panting, my fingers digging into his shoulders trying to find some purchase. I look down at him.

"Selene?"

"Hmm?"

"I. .I've never done this before"

I open my eyes, studying him.

"Just relax and let nature take its course" I assure him

I look into his brown eyes and am met with a pleading boy " Do you know where to put it ? "

I do everything in my power to stifle a laugh. "Don't give it another thought" he grunts

"Of course I know where to put it," he tightens his hold on me, reminding me how much I want this also.

I allow it and swallow hard.

I shouldn't be so cruel, I cant even remember what it feels like to be with a man.

He lowers me onto the furs, sliding his legs under mine and holds me as close as he an manage. His right hand opening my corset and making quick work of my underclothes. I gasp when he exposes my skin to the air. As he watches my breasts tighten and the nipples contract, I thought he might lose it all right then and there. Some things you just didn't expect to see in a lifetime for a nights watchman. And there they were... like a gift.

I shifted so that he was on top of me. The position provides me the opportunity to pull his covering up and off. He could feel my fingers reaching under the fabric. I was scratching his skin as I pull it over his chest. He shivers in response to the sensation of my nails on his skin.

My hands finds the muscled torso I'd thought about so many times.

"Are you planning to kiss me again, Snow? Or are you waiting for direction?"

"I think I can take it from here." Grinning down at me he sat up. Then slowly began to undress me, boots, socks, pants and my underwear. Large hands spanned me as he pulled them down. He watches my body flush and respond to his actions. His fingers slid across my skin as he removes my uniform piece by piece. When I am naked he stands up to let me watch him undress.

Snow locks eyes with me on the bed and dares me not to look away. His pants came off and landed on top of his fur cloak. His boots and socks join the pile. Then hooking his thumbs in his waistband he pulls everything else off.

He takes personal pride in keeping his body fit and battle ready. He knew men found his stature just a bit intimidating. That was a good thing in a fight. With me staring at him, appraising him, reaching for him, it was a very different thing. Lots of woman stared at him. That was nothing new. With me, he suddenly hoped I liked what I saw.

"Snow"

He slides back onto the bed. Instead of laying down with me, he kneels on the bed and pulls me up to him. My legs drop to each side of his hips. He holds me there

"I've waited for so long" he breaths

I pull his head against my chest, forcing him to stay where he was. Snow spreads his hands over my bottom, kneading the flesh as he used his mouth on my breasts, my heart pounds against my ribs as I trembled. I chant his name in short gasps. Then I was rippling with an orgasm so powerful, it took all his self-control to keep from following her into that sweet release.

"Look at me."

I force my eyes open, so he both saw and felt the waves of my orgasm as it took me. Time stops as he watches me. He'd hardly touched me. What would I be like when he... He allows me to slide through his hands and straddle his hips. I was ready for him. I took him and surrounded him. I sank my teeth into the trapezoid muscle on his neck. That was it.

He practically threw me down on the bed and I welcomed him the embrace of my arms and legs. I tilted my hips up to take more of him in. A man could only take so much. Snow gathered me up in his arms and pushed himself into me over and over. When it was his turn to cry out, I hold him close as we share this most intimate of moments. Then he collapses on top of me, his rich laughter tickling my ear as he caught his breath.

"You bit me."

I pat his shoulder, "I think the perfect symmetry of your shoulders is still intact. But if you think I should call the commander?"

"Next time, just make sure you bite the other side too..." He stopped talking in mid-sentence. Our easy playful banter was doing something to me. Any other time I'd have kissed the man goodbye, grabbed my things, promised to return and leave without a backward glance. Snow raised his head to look at me. That was probably a mistake. My chestnut hair spread over the pillow, my sleepy grey eyes were looking right through him. He gently kisses my swollen mouth. A fierce pride surges through him with the knowledge that he has done this to me.

"Selene? Are you okay" He smiles down at me.

"Never better."

"Yes, me too."

I catch his face in my hands, "Snow?"

"I'm here. I'm here. No plans to leave." He rolls over to his back, pulling me on top of him and covers us with a sheet of fur and for a long while, neither of us speak.

He catches me smiling up at the stars sailing past through a window.

"What?"

I fix myself up on one elbow.

"Am I yours, Snow?"

"Of course, my first and last and I'm yours" he replies with a grin.

I can fall asleep here next to him, now, forever and always . . .


	7. Here It Is Warm

Here It Is Warm

Erratic breathing and whimpering wake me from my slumber. My fingers stretch out through the darkness, brushing along the fur blankets until I come into contact with warm flesh. I drag my body beside his. A nightmare.

I manoeuvre under his arm and lay my head down on his panting chest.

" I'm here " I say softly. He can't here me though, he's too far in.

I sit up beside him and shake him gently.

" It's okay, wake up " I say hoarsely.

His eyes shoot open and I am met with a pair of frantic eyes. He pulls me to his chest and holds me tightly.

" . . . Jon. . "

_*Sushhhh* _ " Don't you move " he growls.

" Selene . . I would never hurt you . . . I "

" I know. ." I say

" Why did you leave me " he says with a choke.

It was just a dream, I never left him. But I'll pull him from the void the same way my mother pulled me.

_" Deep in the meadow, under the willow_

_ A bed of grass,__a soft green pillow_

_ Lay down your head, __and close your sleepy eyes_

_ And when again they open, the sun will rise__._

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_

_ Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

_ Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings _

_ them true_

_ Here is the place where I love you. "_

By the time I finnish the lullaby, Snow has fallen again.

I just can't tear my eyes away from this godlike sight. Eyes closed and lips slightly parted, he lies next to me, his ribcage rising and falling every so shallowly. He makes me feel somewhat human. Real and capable of love.

When the atmosphere settles, I can shut my eyes again and let the sun rise.

When the morning shines through the windows and I can feel the fatigue setting in, a vamperic confliction then I am very aware of and he become to live with. I drag my fingers through my hair and pull the fur's up to cover myself, when a man enters the room without question.

" Get up, were leaving " he says authoritatively

I look at him and then to my naked body.

He draws his own conclusions and finally he has the decency to drop his gaze. Letting me pick up my clothes and dress myself.

The morning is hazy with dampness in the space, and my breath makes a light cloud as it hits the icy air.

" Selene " Jon shouts from the horse.

I cant help but smile but the sight of commander Mormnt reminds me of the vow that was broken. Jon's vow to never lay with a woman. I know the role I play. He drops from his horse and raps the rope around my wrists, leaving it looser the usual and another trek begins.

Hours seem to pass and the deep fatigue is setting in. The sun, even though covered by dark clouds, still has a dire effect on me.

Suddenly my knees turn to water and I fall to the ground. Jon is the first to notice and drops from his horse to come to my aid.

" Can you walk " he says softly by my side

I nod my head for his greater good but he is failing to play the part. His kind act of pulling me to my feet and brushing faints of snow from my face doesn't go un-noticed by his fellow night men or the commander for that matter.

" Were almost at the mountain, it can it wait till then " Mormont shouts from the front line.

" It " being me, a phrase Jon takes to like " bastard ". I doesn't impress him in the slightest.

Before I can begin to walk, two, very familiar, strong arms wrap around me and lift me to the horse. I look to him quizzically as he takes the rains and walks by my side. From my eye level I can see all the way up to the front line, where the commander rides. Further on I see a mount, littered with large stones with strange engravings. Were here.

The men seem to know what to do, setting up camp, lighting fires and hacking away and the icy surface of this great mound. Jon however has left my side with the promise to return, and is talking with Mormont with a small group of other men. Among those I see Sam, the kind man who fed me in the days before the trek and kept me company when no one else would. It's impossible to tell what they are talking about but the points into the distance toward a rising smoke has something to do with it.

I dismount the horse when Jon begins to walk hastefully over to me. For some reason I have developed a sore feeling in my gut, filled with anxiousness.

His body collides with mine in a constricting hold, my face buried in his chest.

" I'm not going to stand in your way, this is your duty as a man of the nights watch " I say, trying to hold back tears.

" I'll be back before you know it " he reminds me.

" I know, just be safe " I brush his cheek with my fingers and trace the lips I so wish to kiss.

" Be brave " he says before his touch leaves mine.

Can a woman be brave if she's afraid. . .

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer : " Under The Willow " by Suzanne Collins. <strong>_

_**Authors note **_: Firstly I would like to thank everyone who has taken the time to read my story, I am really enjoying writing it and am so excited to see it through. However, it would be great if you could drop me a line and tell me what you think of it in general. Were nearing the finnish and I could really use some encouragement. It would really mean the world to me. **xxx**


	8. Into The Darkness

Into The Darkness

Time elapses. Days, maybe weeks pass by, like a change in the weather. It is a feeling of being in the grip of inevitably, and I am then reminded of my mortality. This feeling is eating away at me as it has done for days, I can't keep going on like this. I must know where he is. That distant flame, thatdisperse of smoke into the air, drawing too many men away and not one has returned.

It's a cruel game the deadras play, taking everything from me. I am now entirely alone and par of any contact. I refuse to speak, I will burden no one with my pain.

The sapping sun descends from the sky and a brooding moon takes its place. I wont be missed, I need to reach him tonight. The trek brings back a mass of memory's. The time when I first saw him and walked for miles just to see his face. And now, the similarities are quite striking.

I'm ankle deep in snow, the sky is clear and stars glitter the skies above my hooded head. I have pick up his scent among the others and his direwolf, who seems to have strayed off into the reach.

Then I see it, under the shelter of rock. The fire pit. I hunker down by the long extinguished flame and pull my scarf down, revealing my nose and lips. I brush my fingers in the ash and it reveals a new story. A new group of people , a new woman, Jon and the others. But where are they now?

A mixture of scents diverge three ways. The nights watch men, head back, while Jon and the woman head in a different direction. My heart drops and I swallow hard. Their chace, I follow.

I pull my scarf up over my nose again and walk on. But it's not long until their scents mingle again. Under a carving of rock, behind the blast of an icy, northerly wind. They took shelter.

I kneel down on a smooth area and rub my fingertips on the along the surface. Once warm and littered with sexual want. I cringe at the thought and my head falls back slightly. I am met with a striking image I wish I could burn into ash. They lie together, as a source of warmth but desire was eating away at them. Though. . . . nothing happened.

With a wanting wish to see him still burning, I must carry on.

Another chace begins, the footprints covered by fresh fallen snow. I find a most precious tool in Jon Snows artillery, a rope. Once bound my hands together, bound him to her in a futile attempt to keep her from running.

She got away. . no ! . . .she had help. Another multitude of scents mingle all around me, I'm surrounded. Drawing the conclusion that he is with them and . . .her.

Down a steep rock face, walled by two small mountain ranges, lies a village.

" There " I whisper, my words falling into the abyss.

The lanes are abandoned at night, they seek shelter from the dark and it inhabitance.

All except two . . .

A man, in the distance with his back to me, dressed in black fur, stands waiting. When a woman enters the scene. Beautiful with hair that can easily be compared to an orange sunset, rushes into him with an embrace and seals it with a kiss. Their passion causes my arms to fall limp by my sides. They spin, switching direction, thought still engaged with a kiss. I see him now, the man is he ?. . .it's Jon. But that is not me he hold so preciously and those are not my lips he pushes with his. The bottom falls from my world as his eyes open and meet mine.

I back away panting , my body reacts before my mind does and I'm running, into the dark and beyond. I am aware of the sharp bite of the wind but Idon't stop. Where ? Where do i go ? the woods, far from the village. The next thing I know I'm on my hands and knees in the middle of nowhere. Faint shafts of light come through the trees and well on my ivory skin. I'm cold and wet and winded but my escape of reality has done nothing to subdue the mass of hysteria rising up inside me. It will drown me unless it's released. I ball up the end of my scarf and stuff it into my mouth , and begin to scream. How long this continues , I dont know. But when I stop my voice is almost gone.

I curl up on my side and stare at the patches of moonlight on the grass. Tears falling from my eyes. I have to admit I didn't see this coming, though I saw a multitude of other things. . . .

* * *

><p><em><strong>REVIEW<strong>_. .


End file.
